In signal processing systems (e.g., real-time digital signal processing systems), processing time constraints are often strict. For example, in a real time audio decoding system, the system must often perform audio decoding processing at a rate at least as fast as the rate at which the encoded audio information is arriving at the system.
In a signal processing system that includes a processor, such as a digital signal processor, executing software or firmware instructions, the rate at which the processor can execute the software instructions may be limited by the time that it takes the processor to retrieve the software instructions from memory and otherwise exchange data with memory. Processors may generally interact with different types of memory at different rates. Often, the types of memory with which a processor may interface quickly are relatively costly and/or consume relatively large amounts of integrated circuit space.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.